The Magic of Love
by RandyLovesFengShui
Summary: The power of Romance will leads Hiroshi and Syaoran to repel any obstacle of their love... But of course, for Syaoran, Sakura isn't on the list. Yes, but... Really? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Magic of Love**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Syaoran from Card Captor Sakura_

_I don't own Sakura from Card Captor Sakura_

_I don't own Eriol from Card Captor Sakura  
_

_I don't own Hiroshi from Jigoku Sensei Nube_

_I don't own Mint from Thread of Fate_

Claimer: _I do own my own story line!_

Information_: This is a story where Syaoran and Hiroshi are involced in a love story. A Yaoi Pairing of mixed anime. Hope you like it. i've made yea... 9 chapters but i'm typing them all right now. OK. Here's the Character!_

The Magic of Love

#Character List#_  
_

_Hiroshi is a Taoist_

_Syaoran is a Heaven Knight_

_Sakura is a Clow Mistress_

_Eriol is a Wizard_

_Mint is a Monk  
_

Chapter 1

It's My First Love

Everyday is like Heaven for Hiroshi, a 14 years old Junior High Student at 3rd grades. Well... this soccer-freak boy is one of the soccer players in his school team, and actually... he had a power of Feng Shui since he was born. Hell, what's the relation with Feng Shui and this story anyway? Just pay attention closely!!

If you wanna know, the Junior High is near with Senior High building (actually they're in the same building). Then, guess what? The Heaven in his life is fade away, here comes the Hell!! "Whoa... what a Seraph..." said Hiroshi when he saw a senior from the higher level of him. Let's figure him out, he's tall, handsome, had the bold eye line, and finally, the real charm is his COOLness!!

"Hiroshi! Down to earth now!!" said Kaito, Hiroshi's pal.

"Wazzup mate?"

"You were silent to death when you saw that senior...!!"

"Err... really? I-I dunno...." his face turned red.

"Stupid one!" said Kaito and left him behind.

Hiroshi could not understand, WHY? Is this love or something?? The next day, he met with the senior again. This time the senior was sweaty 'cause of a basketball match. "Hey... you're that boy!!" ........ The Hell! He recognized him?! "A...am i?" Hiroshi tried to squeeze up his brain! "Err... O... Oh yeah, you are that SERAPH!!" Oh my Goodness, he SAID it all about the Seraph-thing to that senior. (silly!)

"Seraph? Hahahaha, am not the first rank of Biblical Angel, dear!" replied him. WHAAAT! Did he just say 'dear' ??!! "O... O... Oh I have to go! I-I have to do my task! Bye Senior!!" Hiroshi blushed to death. "Actually you don't need to call me Senior! Just Syaoran!" shouted the senior. Hiroshi was too shy to hear that shutout, silly boy! However, LOL! He left a book behind.

At his home, "What should I do? I feel a strange feeling in my heart... I couldn't help it..." As he frowned, he took his Luo Pan (a Chinese Taoist Compass used on Fusui or Feng Shui) and began to chant. "_O Shen Long The Master of The Feng Shui, I beg your pardon, please answer the wish of this boy!!_" Light came out from the Luo Pan, formed as a white dragon, but... suddenly the dragon fade out and the Luo Pan vibrated. "What the heck!! Is this a negative intuition or something?" But, Hey! Suddenly the picture of sword and armor came to his brain. "Sword and armor? Is he a soldier?" as Hiroshi wondered, someone shouted from the lower floor. He looked down and almost faint 'coz... "IT'S HIM!!"

"Whoa! What should I do??" he decided to raaaaan downstairs and caught up with him.

"You're Hiroshi, right?"

"Y-Yes, how do you know that?"

"You dropped your book when you left from me yesterday, I saw your address and I've found you now!" Syaoran gave back the book to Hiroshi.

"T-thanks, you're so kind, senior..."

"It's Syaoran."

"Err... Yes... Syaoran...." he tried to collect all of his courage just to say 'Syaoran' rather than 'Senior'.

"Well... it's over now, time to go! Bye, Hiroshi!" Syaoran went back and Hiroshi began to smile. "Holy Cow!! Finally, I can speak with him for plus minus 10 minutes! Yaaay!!" he freaked out. His "FU" (the Luck) talismans that hanged in all part of the wind directions were really gave him the greatest luck, at least for now ^^ Then, he slept soundly 'til the dawn.

At school, he met with Syaoran again. No way! Umm... hey, don't you think that Syaoran must be flirting Hiroshi now. Look at his tricky movement toward Hiroshi! Hiroshi felt soo happy with Syaoran's flirty -but not that pervert- attitude. While he felt so happy, the girls shouted wildly. WHAT HAPPEN? If the girls cried out, it means Hell!!

"Oooooh No! Not Again!" Hiroshi frowned. He stepped backward plus minus 2 steps and took the '1000 speed of rocket' to boosted up his running. Syaoran did not follow him. He stared at the thing that Hiroshi said 'not again' just before he ran away.

Hiroshi concentrated on his Feng Shui power. Then he chanted a chant in front of his Luo Pan. "_O Shen Long The Golden Luck, The Silver Kindness, The White Light, join now in my energy! Please bless this weakling into a great one under your will!_" Hiroshi became a Taoist with a Floating Giant Luo Pan as his weapon.

"Death awaits you all! Har har har!!" shouted the creature. "Hell! Evil like you will never win though one time!" said Hiroshi bravely. "Let's see you little bug! I'll squeeze you!" replied it. Hiroshi fought the Evil with his exorcism power. "Feel this strike!" shouted Hiroshi as he attacked it with his Giant Luo Pan. The Evil groaned. This is a cinch, but... geez! The bad side from Taoist is: THEIR VERY LONG FUSUI CHANT!!! Remember his chant when he wanna gazing with his Luo Pan? Or when he transformed into a Taoist? He did it all again for exorcising (of course, spell is important, right?), "_Fix the energy flow! Holy light, go kill the undead, I command you under our contract_........" before he finished, the Evil blew him up with dark magic missile.

"Whoaaa!!!" shouted Hiroshi. As he shouted, someone managed to catch Hiroshi. Hiroshi felt relieved. "Oh My God!" then, when he looked at his savior, "Dang!! A knight?!" Again, he blushed to death. LOL! Luo Pan gave him the sword and armor intuitions, right? Yes, and of course the knight wore armor and held a shield also held a sword. That's why he blushed! ^^

"Are you all right, Taoist?" said the Knight. "Who are you? Are you S-Syaoran?" when Hiroshi asked like that, the Knight smiled and.... NODDED!! Hiroshi felt sooo blessed!! "Syaoran... oh thank you so much..." he hugged Syaoran the Knight. He must be forgot all of his 'Syaoran phobia' illness, 'coz he will automatically blushed even with one stared from Syaoran.

"Let's finish that chicken first!"

Syaoran let Hiroshi down and ran to that Evil. "Ah, more company?! W-what! He's a Heaven Knight!!" giggled the Evil. "_Bless this sword with Your Providence.......... Holy Judgment!!!_" shouted Syaoran and attacked the Evil with a mighty divine light released from his white sword. The Evil suddenly evaporated and disappeared.

"Hiroshi, it's over now. You're safe." said Syaoran with a smile.

Hiroshi could not say anything. He was speechless.

"T-thank you Syaoran....." replied him.

A great silent killed them. Suddenly, Syaoran began to talk, "Hiro-chan, you know, it might be strange for a Heaven Knight, but...... I love you Hiro-chan!". Then, Syaoran moved closer to Hiroshi and then..... Syaoran kissed him.

Hiroshi felt a warm, soft kiss, he dropped the tears and Syaoran wiped out the tears.

"How's your feeling?" asked Syaoran.

"It's mixed up..." replied Hiroshi with a totally blushed face.

"Well...."

"Umm... Syaoran... thank you for your kindness... but... umm..." said Hiroshi.

"Yes, Hiro-chan?"

"Will you always protect me?" asked Hiroshi.

"I always, dear."

When he heard that from Syaoran, his heart was beating, pumped his blood with an unfamiliar way, he knew it, he felt his first love...

"Oh... Syaoran... I love you too... I love you...i love you...i love you..." cried Hiroshi.

As Hiroshi cried, Syaoran hugged him. It felt so warm... "Honey, will you stay with me forever...?" asked Hiroshi as he rubbed Syaoran's cheek. "As you wish, dear...." replied Syaoran and kissed his Hiro-chan in the forehead...

"_Love is in the air, grab, and take care..."_

It's My First Love

*THE END*


	2. Chapter 2

**The Magic of Love**

Chapter 2

Summer Lovin'

One sunny day, on summer, Hiroshi (really) can't stand the very hot weather!! "Aaahh... what a hot day! It's Hell!!!" Syaoran looked at him with awe. Not that, Hiroshi looked soo cute even in a hot weather ^^ "What happen with you, dear?" asked Syaoran. "Oh... honey can you take me to the ice cream shop? I'm gonna burning out in this deadly summer!!" shouted Hiro-chan. "Aah... Hiro-chan, you don't have to yelling..." said Syaoran as he kissed Hiroshi. Hiroshi blushed to death... "A-am I really turned you on?" asked Hiroshi. "I'm not a Passionate Diablo, dear. Is it wrong to kiss my cute Hiro-chan?" replied him.

Hiroshi was speechless...

"Well if that so... let's go to the ice cream shop!" said Syaoran.

"I will follow you!" replied Hiro-chan fast.

At the ice cream shop, "Oooh I'm going to death soon..." said Hiroshi. "Stop your death, dear! Order what you want!" Hiroshi looked at those ice creams and sweet treats. They're cold, yummy, and invigorating!!

"Hmm... I love chocolate! Hell... vanilla isn't bad at all. No way! Strawberry is soo nice, or maybe mint?"

"Choose them all, dear!" smiled Syaoran.

"Whoa! However, I'm not a materialistic person, ok?" as Hiroshi grabbed a pen to write the order, Syaoran kissed his forehead. Hiroshi felt soo happy! So far, Syaoran isn't a stud muffin! "What, stud muffin??" asked Syaoran. "...The heck! Don't read my mind you silly Heaven Knight!" shouted Hiro-chan. (LOL! Syaoran read Hiro-chan's mind with his divine power!). "Don't worry, dear. I can't read your mind unless I want to do that!" convinced Syaoran. Hiroshi wrote his order and Syaoran's. A few minutes later, the waiter came and gave them their sweets order. Hiroshi ate them all like a starving guppy.

"Hahaha, you're so funny!" said Syaoran with a little laugh.

"When it comes to ice cream, I'm a tiger!" replied Hiroshi with a nasty laugh.

Syaoran looked at Hiroshi with a way that Hiroshi could not understand.

"H-honey, is there anything wrong??"

"No, I'm ... umm... admiring your CUTEness..."

"Hahaha, you gotta be kidding me!"

"No, it's true. You're a sweetie, cute Taoist."

"Stop it Syaoran! You make me blush!"

When Hiroshi ate his mint ice cream, Syaoran held his hands.

"Dear... I really want to be serious on you..."

"...The heck!"

"No, it's not about that. You're still too young."

"You read my mind again!!"

Syaoran whispered something to him, "Wo... Ai... Ni..."

"LOL! You're a Chinese, honey?"

"No, Hongkong!"

"Hongkong? They're all the same! So, what's the meaning of Syaoran?"

"Actually, my name's Shao Lang (Or Xiao Lang?), but Japanese dialect said Shao Lang as Syaoran and of course, Shen Long as Shinryu."

"Aaaa... how do you know about Shen Long?!! Aaa! You teased me with your divinity, right?!"

"Then, your guess is....?" said Syaoran as he touched Hiro-chan's cheek and kissed him. Hiroshi blushed to death. "Aaaw... I think I'm all set! The hot was finally tossed out from me! Thanks for your ice cream inviting!" Hiro-chan smiled. "Don't mention it, dear..." replied Syaoran with his all-cool character.

The sun was set. All ravens went back to their nest. Hiro-chan and Syaoran walked together. Then, Syaoran brought Hiroshi back to his house after gave him a good bye kiss in his forehead...

****

In his room, Hiroshi wondered, "Oh Syaoran, you're soo handsome! Thanks Heaven, he's mine!" as he freaked out, an 'evil' possessed his mind. "Hmm... how big the pe*is of a knight is? As big as his sword? Plus minus 30 cm? hee hee hee, ouuuwh I'm soo excited!" after that, the 'evil' went back to the Hell. "W-what am I saying?! I'm not a pervert-brain boy! Yes, but... I must admit it, his pe*is really turned me on!" after that, he slept soundly.

"Morning!!" shouted Hiroshi to Syaoran. "Hey cutie how's your day?" asked Syaoran. "Extremely great!" replied him fast. Hiroshi (NOW) couldn't make his eyes to stop looking at Syaoran's lower part -before the leg- of body ^^ "What is it, dear? Any coins scattered down there?" asked Syaoran. Hiroshi was conscious then. "W-what? Oh... nothing..."

At the class his mind was full of that pe*is thing. "Tateno!! What's the difference between Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Azrael ?!" shouted his teacher. "Psst, hey, he talked about the angel!" whispered Kaito. "O... ohh... err... Gabriel is 30 cm, Michael is 20 cm, Raphael is 10 cm, and Azrael had the shortest... Azrael is 5 cm!!!" answered Hiroshi. The teacher silenced to death. "WHAT EVIL THAT POSESSED YOU!!! NOW, STAND IN THE CORRIDOR AND PRAY FOR YOUR SIN!!!" the teacher was soo angry with his crazy answer.

After all day full with the bad luck, Syaoran came to him. "Honey, what happen? I heard that you are punished by the teacher to stand in the corridor?" asked Syaoran. Hiroshi (of course) will never tell Syaoran about his mind, yes, though he can read it soon, but he won't tell him forever... at least for now ^^

"I'm cheating at the exam."

"Cheating? Bad boy!"

"Sorry honey... will you forgive me...??" Hiroshi begged for Syaoran's forgiveness with a sweet-sweet-sweet face.

"Aaah... I can't deny that cute look of yours. Just don't do it again, ok?" said Syaoran.

"I will!" replied Hiroshi with a cute, big smile.

They had a chit-chat along the way. Then... "Hiro-chan, can I ask you a favor?" asked Syaoran. "What favor, my sugar knight?" replied him. "... well... can you use a sexy clothes? Just cut off the hand part of your outfit..." said Syaoran. Hiroshi felt soo surprised! "W-what? That's the same with underwear!" replied Hiroshi. "LOL! I'm kidding, dear! Hahahaha!!" said Syaoran quickly. Hiroshi knew it, so he really took that cinch!! "I can naked in front of you if you want..." said Hiro-chan as he rubbed Syaoran's cheek. Syaoran was turned on. "Really... honey... do you wanna go to my house...?" Hiroshi nodded with a totally blushed face. "Bring me wherever you want..."

At Syaoran's room, Hiroshi rubbed Syaoran's pe*is.

"Oooh... it's soo big..."

"Take off all of your clothes, dear!" Syaoran kissed him passionately as he took off all of Hiroshi's clothes.

"You are so sexy, may I ....."

"I'm yours honey... you may do what you want..." replied Hiroshi.

Then... they made love (Oops!) all night long. Syaoran didn't let Hiroshi to sleep! Syaoran's big, plus minus 35 cm (more than Hiroshi thought) pe*is was really made Hiroshi sighed and groaned... (Wow!). It was their first time to made love!! After that, they took a bath, but after that, Syaoran fucked Hiroshi again in his mouth!! Hiroshi kissed that big pe*is softly, licked it, and cocked it with a flaming passion!!

"Oowhh... so big... so many sperm came out... help me... syaoran... my mouth is full... aawh..."

Syaoran grabbed Hiro-chan's cheek, kissed his lips then sucked the sperm to empty Hiro-chan's –full of cum- mouth! (Me too, please!!)

"Aaahh... c'mon, gulp them all... ahhh...."

"Aahh... Syaoran... I can't swallow all of yours... aaawwh... help..."

Well... interesting, right? ^^ Cock and gulp and kiss and cock and gulp and kiss and cock and gulp and kiss again ^^

"_Making love on summer, anyone?"_

Summer Lovin'

*THE END*


	3. Chapter 3

**The Magic of Love**

Chapter 3

The Purifying Snow

"What's this feeling? I felt so sinful with my cutie Hiro-chan..." thought Syaoran. Well... as you know, they have done something romantic –but crazy- moment at Syaoran's house. Now, Syaoran felt soo sinful. He grabbed his cross and began to cry out in an unfamiliar way.

It was snowy out there, Syaoran called Hiroshi.

"Hello..."

"H-honey? What is it?"

"Can you come to my house?"

"F-for what? Is it about yesterday, honey?"

Syaoran silenced. He felt so sinful when he heard that ("Is it about yesterday, honey?").

"Stop it! Just come to my house!"

"What happen with you, honey?! You are so different!"

"O-oh I'm sorry for my loud talk. I just wanna tell you that the snow is falling now! Didn't you notice that?"

Hiroshi shook his head, "Hell! It's SUMMER, honey!!"

Syaoran smiled, "Just come..."

Hiroshi turned the call off, and then he changed his clothes.

"Maybe I should gaze about my lucky object now..." He took his Luo Pan and... _"O Shen Long the Master of the Feng Shui, I beg your pardon, please answers the wish of this boy!!"_ light came out, formed as a white dragon, it spinned around him and then the _'Magnificat'_ word appeared. "What's Magnificat anyway? Is it some kind of spell or something?" Hiro-chan didn't waste time there; he quickly went to Syaoran's house.

At Syaoran's house... "Dang! He tricked me! I'm on his trap now!" shouted Hiroshi. Suddenly, the weather became sooo cold, "What's this?!!" shouted Hiroshi. As he giggled 'coz of the cold, Syaoran came to rescue him.

"No Way!! What happen with you, dear?!"

"Nah... d-don't... say... anything... brrr... t-this... is... brrrr... your... divinity... brrr... right... honey?" replied Hiroshi as he giggled 'coz of the cold.

"No way! It's not me! How can I make a blizzard like this?! I'm a Heaven Knight, not a Spirit Wizard!"

"So... brrr... what's this??" replied Hiroshi.

"Shit! You are soo weak! I'll bring you in!"

As Syaoran raised Hiroshi on his back, the icy storm began!

"Oh God what's this?! The first time I saw this phenomena, it was just a normal snow... is it Evil oh God?" prayed Syaoran with a cross in his hand. Hiroshi woke up, "Honey, where am i?" asked him. "You're in my house, dear." smiled Syaoran. Hiroshi began to remember again and quickly ran to the veranda. "Whoaa!! It's getting worst!!" yelled Hiro-chan. Yes, the icy storm began to crush everything!! Tree, fence, everything, but... "Hell! It's just freaking in our house! How can a blizzard crushed everything in one spot but not the other coordinates?!" shouted Syaoran.

Hiroshi quickly gazed on his Luo Pan again... but the Luo Pan didn't responding. "No! Shen Long can't solve it...." said Hiroshi with a sad look. "Shen Long is a dragon spirit. Of course spirit can't solve most problems. Only God who can..." mourned Syaoran.

Hiroshi looked at his knight with sympathy. "How come, honey?"

"I've done so many sins to God... I don't think He will help me again..."

Hiroshi was astonished with what Syaoran said before. "God will never look after you if you are a hesitant worshipper!! You know, God will surely forgive all of your sins... so, just keep praying!" cheered Hiroshi with a sweet smile.

Syaoran silenced to death. He held Hiroshi's hands, patted his hair and then he kissed his Hiroshi thankfully. Hiroshi was totally blushed. "Thanks Hiro-chan... _wo ai ni... _Thank you for your advice..." Hiroshi nodded and kissed Syaoran's cheek. "No problem, honey... I just did what I have to."

As they had a romantic moment, the blizzard suddenly stopped, changed into a white, blissful snow. "Yeah! Its calm now!" yelled Hiroshi. Syaoran smiled, he knew it was god's will to stop the blizzard. Hiroshi looked at a prayer book. The book was actually opened at _Magnificat_ chapter.

"Honey, can you chant the _Magnificat_ for me?" asked Hiroshi cutely as he gave the prayer book to his Syaoran. Syaoran gestured Hiroshi to follow him to the veranda. "So blissful, right?" asked Syaoran. Hiroshi nodded. Then, Syaoran cuddled at Hiro-chan's back, holding his Hiro-chan's hand with his left hand and tangled his right hand to Hiro-chan's body as he held the prayer book with that hand. _"Magnificat anima mea Dominum... et exsultavit spiritus meus... in Deo salvatore meo... Quia respexit humiliatatem...ancillae suae... ecce enim ex hoc beatam... me dicent omnes............."_ along the chant, Hiroshi closed his eyes. Luo Pan was right about the _Magnificat _intuition... and now... they enjoyed the snow together in love...

"Dear... love isn't about sex... it's about how much care that you give to other... I'm so sorry for the yesterday..." said Syaoran. "Honey, don't be sorry... I'm yours... but actually... I enjoyed that moment, really!" replied Hiroshi with a blushed face. "No! I will not do such a thing. I promise that I won't harm you with my extreme action. Let us enjoy our love without a pervert brain. Love is all about romance, not just about sex!" stated Syaoran as he tightened his cuddle. Hiroshi chuckled cutely, "Well... if that is what you want... I'll follow my knight's order..."

"_White snow... cold... but full of blessing..."_

The Purifying Snow

*THE END*


	4. Chapter 4

**The Magic of Love**

Information: _Read and Feel how Hiroshi really needs Syaoran...  
_

Chapter 4

The Autumnal Epic: Love Gives Power

It was autumn now. The leaves fell down to earth... "Aahh... I always love autumn." whined Hiroshi when he woke up from his deep sleep. After all preparation (bathing, eating, dressing.) he went to the park. He walked slowly to enjoy the autumn ambience... as he walked, Kaito yelled at him.

"Hiroshi! Gosh!! Wait for me!!!"

"Hi ya, mate! Do you wanna go to the park?"

"Let me heave a sigh for a while... heave ho heave ho... I'm sick of running!"

"You weakling! If you wanna go, I'll accompany you 'coz I'm on the way there!!"

Well, they went to the park together. Kaito sat down on the bench. Hiroshi sat down there too.

"Huwee... I love autumn! What about you?"

"I love Syaoran...." (STUPID!)

Kaito silenced to death, then laughed out loud. "Who's Syaoran? A new partner?"

Hiroshi freaked out; he squeezed his brain to resist from Kaito's question. "Err... he's a cat! Yeah, cat!"

Kaito was confused, but Hiroshi chuckled so they laughed out loud together.

Suddenly, Syaoran came just a minute after their fun.

"Hiro-chan, I don't know that you're here with an acquaintance!"

"Oh... h-hi Sam! It's been a long time!" replied Hiroshi fast as he grabbed Syaoran's hand, turned him faaaar faaaar away from Kaito, then, "Oooh honey! You're going to make me blush in fron't of my friend!"

"Kaito? Hahaha! He knew it already!"

That really made Hiroshi's heart stopped beating. "W-whaat?! Kill me! He will tease me forever!!"

"Yeah! Absolutely!!" yelled Kaito from Hiroshi's back.

"Whoaa! Geez! You gave me a heart attack!" glared Hiroshi 'coz of Kaito's naughty attitude.

"See, I knew him when I went to the market to buy something important. Then he crossed in front of me and suddenly slipped 'coz of the wet floor! He's as clumsy as you, dear." said Syaoran with a little laugh.

Hiroshi was soo jealous, "Really? Then what was happen?"

"Nothing, I just talked with him a little and he went home, that's all!" replied Syaoran as Kaito nodded.

"Well... I guess I have to leave. Bye!" said Hiroshi as he ran away from them.

He went back home. "I hate it! I'm not jealous at all but I just can't stand it!! Don't say that he LIKES Kaito!!!" yelled Hiroshi as he stomped the floor with angry. "Maybe I'll just ask Shen Long!" muttered him as he took his Luo Pan.

"O Shen Long The Master of The Feng Shui, I beg your pardon, please answer the wish of this boy!" light came out, formed as a dragon, it spinned around him, and... "Great tree? Black? White handkerchief? What do they mean??" as he wondered his handphone rang in front of him. "Kaito!!" when he saw who was calling him, he turned the call off. "I'm not gonna speak with you... at least for now!" yelled Hiroshi. Suddenly, a paper fell to his hand. There's a note there, _"REALLY?"_

"What's this? It's not one of my talismans!"

A paper fell down again, _"HELLO, HIROSHI..."_

"Dang! How do you know my name?!"

A paper fell down again, _"IT'S A SECRET."_

"C'mon! Show your true form! I'm gonna kick you!" threatened Hiroshi.

A paper fell down again and again and again

"_I WILL NOT."_

"_YOU WILL KNOW ME LATER."_

"_SEE YOU, TAOIST..."_

"Who are you!! Ouuhh.. I'm sick of your attitude!!"

Hiroshi was heated!

"_Fix the energy flow! Holy light, go kill the undead, I command you under our contract... White Light Blaster!!"_ shouted Hiroshi as he fired the white laser from his Luo Pan to all inch of his room.

"Heave ho heave ho... I'm all-in..." grumbled Hiroshi.

A paper fell down again, _"LATER... TAOIST."_

"Damn you! Ooohh....." he used all of his energy.

"... I will not use White Light Blaster again..." said him as he slept soundly.

Three hours later, Syaoran called him. Hiroshi woke up 'cause of the loud ringtone from his handphone.

"Yes honey, *yawn* what is it?"

"Dear, do you know where Kaito's house is??"

Hiroshi silenced to death. "For what purpose?" asked Hiroshi.

"How come? I just wanna ask it." Replied Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Tell me the truth! You like him, right?!" Hiroshi cried a bit.

"Hell! Sweetheart, what did you say? Am not! Trust me!" convinced Syaoran.

Hiroshi wiped his tears, "Really? Sugar.... actually I'm jealous with him right now..."

"Hiro-chan, don't worry..." replied Syaoran. "I will always be with you."

Hiroshi nodded, "Uh-huh, LOL! I'm crying... a boy shouldn't cry..." said Hiroshi in his mind.

Syaoran knew it so, "_Wo ai ni_, dear. Don't cry, please..."

As Hiroshi began to smiled, his Chinese talisman of protection glowed as a warning there's harm nearby.

"No way! I don't like it!"

"What happen, Hiro-chan?"

"My talisman of protection, it's glowing! There's harm in close proximity, but what harm?"

Suddenly, Syaoran's cross gave him a great worry. It was bleeding. The cross was bleeding!!

"Hiro-chan, get out from your house now! It's dangerous!! Save yourself for awhile, I'll come!"

Hiroshi couldn't think anymore. He jumped from his window at the second floor and landed on a bush at the first floor.

"_O Shen Long The Golden Luck, The Silver Kindness, The White Light, join now in my energy! Please bless this weakling into a great one under your will!_" Hiroshi chanted to transform himself into a Taoist.

Suddenly, a paper fell down again_, "AFRAID?"_

"Am not! Not in a million time!" protested Hiroshi.

"Hiro-chaaaan!! How's it going?!" shouted Syaoran from afar.

"Syaoran! Thanks Heaven, you come!"

As Syaoran hugged his Hiroshi, the earth began to splitted into two under Hiroshi's leg and formed a ravine. Now, Hiroshi was at the other side of the ravine.

"Sugar, help me! I'm afraid of the ravine, I hate deep hole!"

"Hiroshi!! Stay calm, I'll be there in no time!" shouted Syaoran as he managed to leap from his point to the other side of the ravine. Suddenly, a black great tree grew from the bottom of the ravine. Syaoran had an impact with the tree and soared back. "Shit!" yelled him.

"Feel the pain in your world hey pathetic human!! I'll destroy you and your knight!! Har har har!" glared someone at the tree. Actually that 'someone' was a human body that planted deep inside the tree. "W-what, K-Kaito!! Is that you?!" shouted Hiroshi.

The tree growled fiercely. "I'm your nightmare, Hiroshi! I'll get what I want!! I'll take your power!!" said 'Kaito' inside the tree.

"Kaito, what on earth was happen?! It's me, Hiroshi! Conscious! Please, conscious now...!!" shouted Hiroshi to his best friend.

"Har har har, eat my dust! I'm not your friend! I'm a monster!! I'm your nightmare!!! I'm Hell!!!! Har har har!"

"Kaito, please!"

"Hiroshi, he's not Kaito! Look, He's an evil!" convinced Syaoran from the other side.

"Alas for you!" growled the tree and released a swarm of poisonous locust to attack him. Syaoran would never lose with such a swarm of locust; _"Earth Splitter!!"_ shouted him as he stabbed the earth with his white sword and released a holy aura toward the locust swarm. They felt a great injury from the holy aura and automatically evaporated. "Dang!! Don't harm my sugar knight!!" yelled Hiroshi with an angry look.

"_Fix the energy flow! Holy light, go kill the undead! I command you under our contract... White Light Blaster!!"_ shouted him as a white laser from his Luo Pan attacked the tree from the front. Syaoran knew it's the cinch! "_Bless this sword with Your Providence... Holy Judgment!!!_" shouted Syaoran as a mighty divine light released from his white sword. It penetrated the back side of the tree. Two skills attacked the tree at both front and back side and... boom!! The tree destroyed!

"Yeah! We did it!" yelled Hiroshi. A thick smoke covered the tree and... "We are just wasting our energy! That black great tree was actually a cover!!" said Syaoran and pointed at a floating body of 'Kaito'.

"Kaito, you're safe!" Hiroshi ran to his friend.

"No! Hiro-chan, he's not Kaito! He's evil!"

'Kaito' showed a sad look, "Hiroshi... help me..."

"Never! Don't follow his word! He used you!!"

"Hiroshi... what are you waiting for... save me please..."

Hiroshi was confused with this dilemma. "I don't know who's an Angel and who's a Demon here!!"

"Follow your heart, dear. God be with you..." smiled Syaoran.

"Alas! I'm sick with this disguise! I'll snatch your Fusui power and kill you!!" 'Kaito' turned into a dark spirit and tried to attack him.

"Sweetheart!" yelled Syaoran. _"Earth Splitter!!"_

A holy aura attacked it, "Bastard! God... isn't here today!!" The dark spirit released a black magic to locked Syaoran's divinity... and it was succeed! Syaoran was helpless, chained with a black magic; he couldn't move though an inch.

"No way! Honey, I'll help you!" shouted Hiroshi.

"Har har har! How can a weakling Taoist like you beat me?!"

"I'll kill you! I promise!"

The evil drained the energy from Syaoran's body. "Aaarggh!!!" screamed Syaoran. Hiroshi began to cry. "No, stop! _White Light Blaster!!_" Hiroshi attacked the dark spirit, but it worth nothing.

"My skill... couldn't damage it...?" Hiroshi silenced to death. "Your love will come to an end! Your knight will no longer be a very dead carcass! Now, what can you do to fix those?! You're pathetic!! I can take the Fusui power of yours easily!" Syaoran groaned with a painful look when his energy was drained by the dark spirit again. Hiroshi noticed that Syaoran still smiled at him. Hiroshi looked at his lip gesture, "I-a-m... s-o-r-r-y... I-c-a-n-t... p-r-o-t-e-c-t... y-o-u...." the dark spirit drained him again and again and now... Syaoran was fainted.

"Noooo!!!" screamed Hiroshi as he cried loudly.

"I will not forgive you!!" shouted Hiroshi. He collected all of his strength and courage just for the 5 words.

"I can see in your eyes, you're a hesitant!"

"I may a hesitant! Yes, but am not gonna forgive someone who made my Syaoran suffer! This ravine will be your grave!!" as he bravely said that, the cross from Syaoran's armor began to radiated a very bright light.

"I hate cross!!" yelled the dark spirit as he snatched the cross from Syaoran's armor and threw it away. Suddenly, a white form appeared and caught the cross, then gave it to Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, do you know who am I?" asked the white form.

"No way! You're Kaito!!"

"I'm sorry... I used another body... Kaito, your best friend was me, but that wasn't my true form... I'm a soul... I need friend so I possessed a dead carcass to fulfill my dream... I'm so happy... but Syaoran knew my true form... so he sneaked at me to find out more about me... and the shining cross, it means there's a pathetic soul nearby, ready to purify..." Kaito's soul told him all.

"Heh heh heh, reconciliation, huh?"

"Shut up you bastard! I promise I'll kill you!!"

"Hiroshi, I'll unite with your energy!"

"No way! You will disappear! I mean... yeah... DISAPPEAR!!"

"It's allright... look at Syaoran, your guardian, your knight! He's just a piranha without water now, strong but helpless! Save him! Save your love!"

"But I will not use you as a tool! You are my best friend, mate!"

Kaito smiled when he heard 'mate' word again from him. "Do you know... a pathetic soul like me will only find the real happiness when they have fulfilled their dream..."

Hiroshi shed the tears, "You have fulfilled your dream! I'm your best friend!!"

"I have many dreams! I've fulfilled one of them, and my second dream is to re-unite you and your love again!! It doesn't matter if I have to evaporate like the entire just-exorcised ghost... and again... my second dream means all... because it's about my friend..."

"B-but..."

"Don't hesitate, I know you can!" Kaito joined with Hiroshi's energy. A soul power from Kaito, transformed him from a Taoist into a Demon Slayer!

"I can see... I can feel... my energy is overflowed with Kaito's power and my Feng Shui power... I feel a new power...!" declared Hiroshi as he became stronger.

"Impossible! How can a kid like you beat a real Goliath like me?!"

"_Your arrogant, your greedy, and your wicked mind shall I purify... to you I come from the Heavenly light, declare the Greatness of God wherever you are, and Holy is His name!!"_ declared Hiroshi with his totally new power.

"Afraid isn't exist in my dictionary!" the dark spirit released a black magic to lock his skill just like what he did to his beloved Syaoran.

"_Heaven Protection!!"_ shouted Hiroshi as he conjured up a mighty barrier around him.

"Bastard! Eat this!! Har har har!!" it released a group of flying sword toward Hiroshi.

"God will help His worshipper when they're in the wrong path... now understand who the pathetic now is?!" The sword would come to him in no time, _"White Heart!!"_ a triple barrier of light formed on the _Heaven Protection_.

"How can you penetrate my quadruple barrier? Just like all the Taoist said, 'The Evil will not win though one time.'"

"I can't lose!" shouted the dark spirit as it attacked Hiroshi barely without his magic or his trick. _"Light Prison!"_ a light elemental spear fell from the sky and stabbed the evil on its head, automatically sealed all of its power.

"Now feel what you have done to my knight!"

As Hiroshi drained the dark spirit's black magic, Syaoran shouted.

"No!! Stop!!"

Hiroshi looked at a knight, it was Syaoran! Yes, but... "You are the real 'Evil' now!!" he punched Hiroshi's cheek with his gauntlet. The bruise from his punch made Hiroshi's mouth drop bloodshed.

Hiroshi was shocked. He rubbed his cheek softly.

"You are trying to do revenge, right?! My power isn't for revenge!" Hiroshi silenced to death. "Y-your power?"

"Of course! That's my cross! I bet that Kaito gave it to you when I was fainted! Dear, I made a contract with him before that... he will protect you when I can't, and he just nodded, so that means yes, and it was yes! Proved by him that he gave you my source of power, a holy cross."

"I-I don't know... I just feel like I can help the other... I just feel like I can help you... I just wanna blast that evil... it caused harm on you!!" protested Hiroshi in a high tone

"This is your bad side: Jealously and Full of Revenge! You're the real 'Evil' here! Didn't you notice your sudden change?!" said Syaoran in a high high tone above Hiroshi's tone before.

Hiroshi dropped a tear... "You're right... I'm evil..." suddenly, he lost all of his holy power and transformed back into a Taoist.

"Heh heh heh! Purify me now hey Mr. Strong! I'm weak now, isn't it a cinch?" said the sealed dark spirit.

He pointed his Luo Pan toward the dark spirit... but he let it down. He changed his mind.

"Why, Mr. Strong! C'mon, White Light Blaster, as usual! I wanna feel the sensation when you blast me with your Fusui white laser!" said the dark spirit with a teasing intention.

"Stop calling me as Mr. Strong! I-I am useless!" Hiroshi cried and blamed himself.

"Heh heh heh! Hey, Heaven Knight! Look at your Taoist, is that a Taoist?"

Syaoran smiled, _"Holy Purification...."_

The dark spirit glowed, "Now, Hiro-chan!"

Hiroshi stood up, pointed his Luo Pan toward the glowing evil and...

"_Fix the energy flow! Holy light, go kill the undead! I command you under our contract... White Light Blaster!!"_ a white laser penetrated the glowing dark spirit and then the dark spirit evaporated slow but sure. Hiroshi increased his energy. _"O Shen Long The Master of The Feng Shui, please boost my Fusui power!"_ the laser became stronger and the evil was hastily evaporated.

Syaoran smiled, _"Resurrection!"_ a blissful light showed up from the sky it touched the evaporated dark spirit.

"_... and Holy is His Name..."_ said Syaoran.

Suddenly the dark spirit became a black cat doll. Hiroshi was soo surprised!

"Dear, give me the cross."

Hiroshi gave the cross back. Syaoran placed the cross on the black cat doll's head.

"Divine Kindness...!" the cross began to sparkled like a twinkling star. Suddenly, Kaito's soul that was united with Hiroshi's Feng Shui power in the cross came out and joined the black cat doll.

"... and Holy is His Name..." said Syaoran again. Then, the doll began to budge.

"W-what?" said the doll.

Hiroshi was speechless all he can do was hugged his Syaoran tightly.

"Thank you, Sir! You gave me a new body!" said the doll with Kaito's voice.

"Whoaa!! You're safe, mate!"

"Huwee... I look like a stuffed doll."

"Actually, you are a stuffed doll! Cute!" yelled Hiro-chan as he touched Kaito's fluffy cheek.

"No way! Stop it!" yelled Kaito the Black Cat Doll.

"Will not!" replied Hiroshi cutely.

Syaoran tangled his arm on Hiroshi's shoulder. "Cute isn't it? Yes, but since you are a boy, you are forbidden to put a doll in your room!"

"So?" asked Hiroshi fast as he touched Syaoran's lips with his point finger.

"Put him in a cat house!"

"Hey! Am not a real cat! C'mon, show your care to me!"

Hiroshi stared at his Syaoran's eyes. He was so caring, so bold, and so strong, Hiroshi loves him very much.

"Err... emm... I'll go away now!" teased Kaito as he ran away as far as he could.

"Where! Don't leave me!" protested Hiroshi.

Kaito pretended that he didn't hear that shut-out.

"Hiro-chan... see, we can handle a problem, if you stay calm and decide your choice smartly." said Syaoran.

"You're gonna lecturing all day long with the topic about this 'Autumn Tragedy' thing." replied Hiroshi fast.

When Syaoran turned very very closer to his Hiro-chan, "Ah... I'm sorry with my punch... It was hard to convince you so i...."

Hiroshi nodded with a sweet face, as usual. "No sorry, please... I have to thanks to you... you have shown me how to deal with something without hastily." Hiroshi silenced for a while then... "I love you Syaoran-kun..." Syaoran smiled and wiped the bloodshed with his white handkerchief, then he gently pressed his lips with Hiroshi's, Syaoran kissed his Hiroshi with a hundred no a million loves...

Kaito watched the entire moment from afar. "Huwee... after a long struggle. Their love is the winner. Well... I'm sure after all of the battle to prove their feeling about each other, they will love each other more than ever..."

"_Love is everything... and I know... love will surely show us how."_

The Autumnal Epic: Love Gives Power

*THE END*


	5. Chapter 5

**The Magic of Love**

Chapter 5

Sudden Reunion

Hiroshi got a new friend at his class. She's Mint. "Hello everybody, we have a new friend here. Introduce yourself, girl!" said the teacher to Mint. "Hello! I'm Mint, I come from China, I can speak English well, but not nihongo! Nice to meet you all! I hope we can make a very close relation!" introduced Mint with a cheerful tone.

The teacher commanded her to sit in the empty seat.

Mint searched if there's at least one empty seat. "Uh-huh, no empty seat, mister!"

"There, Mint. Behind that boy!" pointed the teacher at the seat behind Hiroshi.

Hiroshi was stunned. "Hell!" thought him.

Mint walked slowly to the seat behind him. Mint looked at Hiroshi with a little smile and little greet, "Hi ya!" then she sat there peacefully.

At Syaoran's class, there was a new student too. "Listen, everybody! We have a new student here. Be nice to her, she will introduce herself."

The teacher gestured her to introduce herself to the other. She nodded happily.

"Hello, friend! My name's Kinomoto Sakura! I used to live here but I moved to China with my family, then after we finished we moved to here again. Hope we can make a tight relationship!" introduced Sakura.

Syaoran looked at Sakura as if he knew her before. He looked at her again to prove that he was right. Then, Syaoran was sooo surprised! "Kinomoto! Is that you?!" yelled him.

Sakura recognized that voice, "Li? Li Syaoran!"

The teacher smiled unbelievable, "So, you two have known each other? What a coincidence!" surprised the teacher.

"She's my friend when we were at Tomoeda Primary School!"

"Li! Gosh! It's been a long time! By the way, I'll sit at the empty seat in front of you!"

Sakura walked to the seat in front of him. Sakura looked at Syaoran from the back of her seat. She stared at him in an unbelievable look.

"Wow! Li, look at you! You're so handsome! My... how time flies..." sighed Sakura.

"Shit! Hahaha! How's everything, Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran to his old friend.

"Tee hee... just drooling with Kero and argued with Touya. As usual!" replied Sakura with a little laugh.

Syaoran grinned, "You aren't change even a bit. You're still as childish as the past."

"If I look at you, I remembered our childhood... Yes, I remembered with Eriol... Tomoyo... Yukito... and many more..." sighed Sakura.

Syaoran patted her shoulder, "Well, that's the past. Hey! How's everything with Tomoyo?!" asked Syaoran.

"Tomoyo-chan! She's in America now! She's still a sewing-freak girl 'til now and she's studying Design there! She's soo cute! As usual!" replied Sakura happily as she remembered her old friend that always made her a geek but unique costume when she wanna deal with a clow card.

"She sure was a nice girl. Hmm... What about your first love, Yukito? Heh heh heh!" teased Syaoran.

"Uh-huh, I hate you! Yeah, well... he's in Bali right now. His curiosity about culture, brought him there!" said Sakura with the sparkling eyes.

Syaoran nodded. "Oowh... I really wanna go there! Indonesia is such a nice country! Then, what about Eriol?"

Sakura silenced to death. Suddenly the bell rang soo loud! "Time up, everybody. This is the end of my class. Don't forget to finish the task that I gave to you all!" said the teacher as he left the class and the student prepared to go home.

Finally, time to go home! Gross! Hiroshi felt soo annoyed with Mint.

"What's your name, brat?!" asked Mint as she chased Hiroshi.

"I'm Hiroshi! Stop calling me brat you old grandma!"

"Chill! I just wanna ask your name!"

Ask they walked together; Syaoran came with Sakura, chased Hiroshi and Mint.

"Hey, dear! Wee! Who's that cute girl beside you?" said Syaoran as he saw Mint.

"Don't be surprise, sir! I'm cute, as usual!" yelled Mint confidently.

"Geez... I'm sick with you!" pouted Hiroshi.

"Mint!" Sakura came to her.

"Sakura-san! My big sis, I'm starving! Let's go back home!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura and Mint. "I thought that you only had a brother, that irritating brother of yours, Touya!"

Hiroshi just couldn't say anything. He was confused. "Dang! Did I miss some spoiler?!"

Sakura laughed to death. Mint grinned. "She's my sister, but she isn't my biological sister. One day, Touya-kun brought her to our house. It was raining heavily and she was sat in front of a closed book store, giggled because of the cold... and she was clueless..."

"Then, you decided to call her as your own sister, right?" guessed Hiroshi.

Sakura nodded. "Good guess! Yeah, that's why we went back to Japan. Our apartment at Beijing couldn't fit with this active, spunky girl!"

Syaoran burst a loud laugh. "Hahaha!! I see... I see!"

Mint just smiled. "Hey all! Do you wanna know something? My big sis has a boyfriend! He's Eriol... or Aerial... Gariel... duh! I've forgotten about that!" yelled Mint spontaneously!

Sakura blushed to death. "Do not open my private secret to the other you silly!"

"Whoops! Sakura-san is a monster now! I gotta go!" yelled Mint as she ran away happily.

Syaoran was soo surprised. He was surprised to know that Sakura had a boyfriend, and her boyfriend is Eriol! "Eriol?"

"Yeah... why?" replied Sakura as her cheek turned red.

"Nice couple! I thought that a crazy Card Captor like you will never like Eriol. Hahaha!!"

Hiroshi was confused. "What's Card Captor? Are they a tarot reader?"

Sakura chuckled. "Later, cutie!" said her as she touched Hiro-chan's cheek.

"Uh-huh, well..." said Hiroshi.

Syaoran held Sakura's hand. "It's nice to see you again, Kinomoto. I'll see you again tomorrow."

Sakura nodded happily with a big smile. She said a goodbye to Hiroshi and Syaoran then she tried to chase Mint.

"She's beautiful, right?" said Syaoran as he tangled his arm to Hiroshi's back.

"Well... yeah!" replied Hiroshi.

"_Old friend... welcome back..."_

Sudden Reunion

*TO BE CONTINUED*


End file.
